Gears Of War Brings Out My Bloodlust
by Do You Hear The People Sing
Summary: Random thing I felt like writing about me and my cousin playing Gears of war 2 K For minor swearing.


**Me and my cousin were playing Gears of War 2 on his xbox 360 and we were the Locusts, fighting against the Cogs,  
with a few other team members.**

**I think I was Raam, and he was Skorge.**

**I can remember exactly what stage/place we were on/at. but it had a ton of pillars.**

**This was round my third or fourth day playing this game and I was getting better a little bit every day.**

**My cousin is way better than me since he's had this game for ages. much more experience.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________

So we're off! I'm running around the smallish stone room, looking for the open exit. Most of my team had already found it of course, including my cousin.  
So I followed them down the stone steps and looked towards the right where my cousin was heading for the sniper.  
He does some pretty neat headshots.  
When I'm not on his team I'm VERY careful.  
But at the moment I am on his team.

So the Cogs come into view and I run a little faster to reach the pillar and hide behind it before I'm attacked mercilessly with ongoing bullets.  
_Sooo_ I pop my head and gun around the side of the pillar and just shoot like mad. Which is the easy way out for me since I have a decent aim.  
1 guy down...

But there was still another guy who had gotten a flamethrower and I'd just managed to dodge out of his way Before I was burnt to death. I was NOT dieing again.  
I die _alot_ =D

I instead decide to search for my cousin, so I look to the other side of the screen, where I see him Crouched behind a little wall beside the stairs which I was very near to.

So I run up next to him and crouch down beside him.  
It's easier to stay alive when your next to a more experienced player.  
Well that's what I thought.

Some bullets flew past my cousins head, and I turned around to see this Cog with a big gun, So I stand up to shoot Him. I do hit him but his bullets hit me too and so we're both crawling on the ground, bleeding.

My cousin stood up and revived me. I walked over to stamp on the Cog's worthless face.  
Instead I watched my cousin do it.

I looked away from the screen and glared at my cousin.

"You _prick_, that was _my _kill!"

I know it was little to get mad over, but he got most of the kills in this game, he could at least give me the ones That were rightfully _mine._ He'd already killed three or four people.

"Well, I _saved _you. You _owed_ me." he said simply, not looking away from the screen.

I looked back over to the screen. he _HAD_ saved me. I would've died again.

He had a point. can't deny that.

So we keep on playing. He decided to choose a more safer location to use his sniper. I follow him to watch his Back. Cuz I'm nice.

So I watch him for a minute then decide to go back down the stairs. Suddenly I look over to his screen and he's Crawling on the ground, bleeding.

I sigh and run back up the stairs, shooting down the Cog and reviving my cousin.

Eager to punch that Cog's face in. I walked over to him, watching him crawl for a second.

Suddenly my cousin stamps on his face, killing him.

My eyes flash over to him. cold.

"_Son of a bitch_! _MY_ kill!" I hissed.

He shrugged. I could have punched him.

"I _saved _your _ass,_ and yet you _take_ what you _owed_ me? **PATHETIC**!" I continue to glare at him.

He didn't reply.

So we play on.

I was feeling kind of pissed, so I thought he could watch his own ass.  
See if I cared if he was _shot in the head._

I raced down toward the pillars. and round that one and over behind another pillar.  
I was kinda creeping up on a Cog which I'd seen go left into a passageway which had a dead end.  
I raced up the stairs and pressed up against the wall next to the passageway.  
I pop my head and gun round the corned and shoot everywhere.  
After a second I see red blood fly. Then I hear more bullets and I look over to my cousin's side of the screen.  
I wanted to take time and let this Cog bleed out but I had to save my cousin, who was crawling around on the ground bleeding.

I stamp on the Cog's ugly face and race up to my cousin, who wasn't far from me.  
I shot the Cog down and revived my cousin

I turned my gun into a chainsaw, ready to slice that Cog open.  
But my cousin punched him to death.

I Stood up from my chair, and glared at my cousin with mean eyes.

"_Mother fucker._ You have the cheek to try to fuck with me twice." I seethed.

I smirked a little. Friendly fire was on.

"See how you like _this_." I muttered.

I turned my machine gun to his unsuspecting back, which was open and free for my bullets to plunge themselves into.  
Blood was on the ground and my cousin was crawling. I shot his pathetic head in.

My cousin's mouth dropped open and he stared at me in disbelief.  
He threw the controller down and stormed out of the room.  
His younger brother looked down at me from the top bunk of their bed, eyes wide.!

After a few seconds he grinned. "You dealt with that _**nicely**_."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**This was something that actually happened between me and my cousin. dramatized of course.**

**I don't hate my cousin I love him but this game makes me competetiveish....**

**Review please this was kinda random.**


End file.
